End Of The Line (2018)
'''End Of The Line (2018) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their LWL brand. It took place on Saturday, February 2, 2019, from the Verizon Wireless Arena in Richmond, VA. It was the first event in the WHEI End Of The Line chronology, as well as the third LWL exclusive pay per view of season 3 and the eleventh pay per view of season 3 overall. Background The card consisted of matches resulting from scripted storylines that played out on WHEI's LWL brand. Storylines played out on the War Hawks' weekly show on Twitch LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends. Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that lead to a match or series of matches heading into the event. The primary feud heading into the event was between AJ Styles, Elias, and Papa Shango with the three feuding over the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. At LWL's October pay per view Hog Wild, Styles defeated Andre The Giant by submission to retain the championship. He then participated in a triple threat match at Survivor Series against Universal Champion Shinsuke Nakamura and WWE Champion Daniel Bryan which was won by Bryan. The following episode of LWL, AJ asked Sherania who his next opponent would be. So Sherania placed him in a triple threat match with Elias, who was extremely popular with the fans, and Papa Shango, who had been on a bit of a winning streak lately. Another feud heading into the event was between Baron Corbin and Finn Balor, with the two feuding over the LWL Zodiac Championship. At Hog Wild, Corbin defeated TJP to win the title. After Survivor Series he dared Sherania to give him a challenge, saying no one on tLWL locker room could beat him. So Sherania challenged him to prove it and placed him in a match with Balor for the title at the pay per view. Another feud heading into the event was between Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) and The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart '97 & Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart) with the two teams feuding over the [[LWL World Tag Team Championship]. After Survivor Series, several tag teams came into Sherania's office demanding a shot at the champions, saying they're turning the division and title into a joke with their antics. Sherania pointed out that all but one of the teams had had several opportunities in the past. With that being said, she scheduled a match between Breezango and the Foundation for the pay per view. Another feud heading into the event was between Lita and Liv Morgan, with the two feuding over the LWL Leading Lady Championship. At Evolution, Morgan defeated her Riott Squad teammates to earn a future championship match per Sherania. Following Survivor Series, Morgan was informed that she would receive her title match at End Of The Line. However, her Riott Squad teammates would be banned from ringside, when Ruby Riott said that she couldn't stop them from interfering Sherania got in her face, reminded her that she was her boss and she damn well could stop them. Before putting herself in a match with Riott and adding the stipulation if either of them interfered in the match, they would be immediately FIRED. Another feud heading into the event was between Goldberg and The Rock, with the two feuding over the LWL Global Internet Championship. After Survivor Series, The Rock came out and complained about how despite being one of the biggest stars in history and the Money In The Bank winner, he wasn't being used at all on LWL. This caused Goldberg to come out and say if it will shut Rock up, he can fight him for the title at End Of The Line. Rock accepted the challenge and hit Goldberg with a Rock Bottom to add a punctuation mark. The final feud heading into the event was between Xerios and Jeff Hardy. Despite Xerios failing to lead Team LWL to victory at Survivor Series Steph told Xerios if he could defeat Hardy he would get his hands on Matt and potentially a title match. Xerios ended the final episode of LWL by attacking Jeff from behind and standing over him. Event Preliminary matches The event opened with Xerios taking on Jeff Hardy where if Xerios won he would finally get his hands on Jeff's brother Matt. After a brief match in which momentum swung both ways, despite Jeff hitting two consecutive Swanton Bombs Xerios kicked out and followed it up with an Old School to pin him and win the match thereby guaranteeing him a future match with Matt Hardy. After that was a match between LWL General Manager Stephanie Hudson-Lytle and Ruby Riott, before the match started Ruby told Steph she banned the Riott Squad from the Leading Lady Championship Match, she didn't say anything about their match. Steph said she thought that might happen, so brought in a little backup of her own in the former of Lady Hawks members Amber and Kat. In the end after a hard fought match in which neither of the two's stablemates interfered, Steph hit a Last Ride and pinned her to win the match. After the match both ladies shook hands as a show of respect. Next was a match for the LWL Global Internet Championship between Goldberg and the Rock. After several near falls with both men hitting their signatures and finishers several times, in the end it wound up being Goldberg who proved to be more resilient and hit the Rock with a Spear followed by a Jackhammer to win the match and retain the title. This was followed by a match between defending champions Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) and The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart '97 & Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart) for the LWL World Tag Team Championship. After a long match with lots of great action Breeze hit Neidhart with a Beauty Shot to win the match for his team and retain the championship. After that was Lita defending the LWL Leading Lady Championship against Liv Morgan of the Riott Squad with the other two members banned from ringside. Despite Lita hitting a Twist Of Fate early in the match Liv countered a Litasault attempt and hit a Single Leg Codebreaker. Later in the match Lita hit a Snap DDT but the ref stopped counting right before Liv got her shoulder up. In the end despite a valiant effort from the challenger Lita finally hit a Litasault and pinned Liv for the win to retain the championship. The penultimate match was a Steel Cage Match for the LWL Zodiac Championship between champion Baron Corbin and Finn Balor. In a surprisingly short match Corbin made quick work of the challenger, hitting him with a Deep 6, followed by an End Of Days and escaped the cage to win the match to retain the title. Main event The main event was a Triple Threat Match for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship with Elias and Papa Shango challenging AJ Styles for the title. After another surprisingly quick match Styles hit a Styles Clash on Elias, countered an attempted attack in the corner by Shango and sent him out of the ring, then pinned Elias to win the match and retain the championship. Results External links Category:Pay Per Views Category:Season 3 Category:LWL Category:WHEI Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc.